In recent years, a covered electric wire having an aluminum core wire has been used for a wire harness in place of a covered electric wire having a copper core wire. Some crimp terminals such as connector terminals, for example, are made of a copper alloy or the like and having a surface that is tin-plated or gold-plated. When the crimp terminal of this type is crimped to an end portion of the covered electric wire where the aluminum core wire is exposed, contact between dissimilar metals occurs between the aluminum core wire and a crimping barrel portion of the crimp terminal. If moisture adheres to such contact portion, the aluminum core wire made of aluminum which is a base metal could be corroded due to so-called dissimilar metal corrosion.
Therefore, there has been proposed a crimp terminal having a seal member arranged to surround the contact portion between the barrel portion and the aluminum core wire (see, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2). According to this type of crimp terminal, moisture can be prevented from entering the contact portion of the dissimilar metals, thus generation of dissimilar metal corrosion as described above can be avoided.
FIG. 29 shows an example of a conventional crimp terminal having a seal member arranged to surround a contact portion between a barrel portion and an aluminum core wire.
A crimp terminal 9 shown in FIG. 29 includes a barrel portion 91 and a terminal portion 92 arranged in a predetermined axial direction D91. The barrel portion 91 and the terminal portion 92 are produced from a metal plate made of a copper alloy or the like using sheet-metal processing and have a surface that is subjected to tin plating or gold plating. The barrel portion 91 is a portion that is wound around and crimped to an end portion W9a of a covered electric wire W9 having an aluminum core wire W91, where the aluminum core wire W91 is exposed. The terminal portion 92 is a female terminal configured to be connected to a pin terminal (not shown) as an object to be connected.
The barrel portion 91 is configured by bending the metal plate so that a cross section thereof intersecting with the axial direction D91 has a substantially U-like shape. After the end portion W9a of the covered electric wire W9 is placed on an inner surface 911 of the barrel portion 91, the barrel portion 91 is wound around and crimped to the end portion W9a. A part of the inner surface 911 of the barrel portion 91 serves as a contact portion 911a with the aluminum core wire W91 at the end portion W9a. 
The contact portion 911a is provided with a serration 94 having a plurality of grooves arranged in rows in the axial direction D91, each groove extending in an intersecting direction D92 that intersects with the axial direction D91 in a plan view with respect to the contact portion 911a. When the barrel portion 91 is wound around and crimped to the end portion W9a, edges of the respective grooves of the serration 94 bite into the aluminum core wire W91, thereby obtaining good electrical continuity between the covered electric wire W9 and the crimp terminal 9.
A seal member 93 is provided so as to surround the contact portion 911a. When the barrel portion 91 is wound around and crimped to the end portion W9a, the sealing member 93 seals gaps at the respective locations around the contact portion 911a and prevents moisture from entering.